Paper Butterflies
by Shinju47
Summary: Modern AU. Zutara goodness wrapped in a mess of drama, romance and a touch of silliness :) my first fic, so please R&R. Katara is reporter and Zuko is a Crime Lord, what will happen when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi guys, this is my first fic, it's kind of based on a dream I had. Please R&R, any criticism will be appreciated (and yes that includes flames). This is a Modern AU, so no bending, but Toph is still blind. Katara is 24, Zuko is 26, Toph an Aang are 23, Sokka and Suki are 27. Um Katara is a reporter and works at the Sparking News (only because I couldn't think of a better name -_-) **

**Oh btw, from the second chapter, it will be told from Katara's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing accept the storyline.**

**Paper Butterflies: Chapter 1**

The whole office was abuzz with news, news about the world, news being investigated, news being written, being printed and presented, and at the centre of it all, Bato Atiara was pacing the length of his city view office when the door opened and his star reporter walked in.

His head snapped to the side as soon as he heard the door open. "You wanted to see me chief?" she said. He looked at her for a second then started his rant, "What in the hell were you thinking! Sneaking into a drug lord's club and questioning him in his own territory? You could have gotten maimed or killed or worse, arrested! Do you have any idea what I have to go through to save your ass this time? Hell that's what! You! You give me heart burn! " this statement was punctuated by Bato promptly reaching for his heart burn meds.

Katara Havens only looked at her boss and Godfather, "I'm sorry Bato, but you know for a fact I couldn't just sit here and miss my chance to swipe a potential lead to that low life Crime Lord of our great city! By doing what I did, I'm that much closer to nailing this creep!" she said while eyeing Bato's twitching left eye.

The only response she received was a frustrated yell and a motion to leave. She stopped at the door and smiled softly when she heard "You need to be careful Katara, one day you'll end up picking the wrong fight and I won't be able to get you out of it. Just at least give me a warning before you do something like this again so I can at least stock up on some stronger meds and excuses. Okay?" She turned her smile towards the old man, gave a small nod of affirmation and walked out.

Meanwhile in the slums of the Fire Nation, the "creep" himself was being told of the reporter who was hell bent on finding him. He smirked to himself, he was after all, curious about this woman who thought herself equal to a Lord, albeit a Crime Lord. This was his city and how could he deny an "adoring fan".

It was with this thought that made him rise from his shadowy perch and stalk out of the dimly lit room.

Katara exited the Sparking News and inhaled deeply, savouring the smell of the earth just before a rain storm. She smiled to herself and headed north towards the martial arts gym a few blocks away.

She entered the gym and was greeted by the sight of a young, raven haired woman tossing a man twice her size to the ground with a crash. Katara grimaced and was snapped from her thoughts when a sharp voice demanded her attention. "Well well well, if it isn't little miss Sweetness! I heard you went down to Old McD's crack farm and got yourself quite a story! Nicely done..." the smile marking the woman's face was absolutely beguiling and would have thrown even the strongest man to his knees.

Katara smiled at the woman, shaking her head and said, "Well what can I say Toph, you know how I get when I want something really bad..."

At this Toph scoffed and exited the ring. To the average person, Toph was just a woman who loved a fight, but to her fans, she was the youngest and best MMA fighter in the world, not only for her impeccable skill, but also because she was blind. This coupled with the fact that she kicked ass like no one ever could and made clean victories earned her the nickname "The Blind Bandit." She was the 6 time champion of the Earth Rumble, the biggest MMA tournament in the world.

After a while, once the 6 time champion was clean and ready, the two women headed to their favourite bar to meet up with the rest of their band of misfits.

The booth right in the end was currently supporting three people, two of which were telling very dry jokes, something the third couldn't quite find the merit in.

"And then I said 'you just broke my best set of CHINA!' get it? CHINA!" and with that the two males exploded into raucous laughter. Suki watched her Fiancée and barely restrained the urge to face plant into the table; luckily she was saved by Katara and Toph weaving their way through the tables to reach the booth.

When they arrived, Toph threw herself onto her boyfriend's lap causing the young officer to blush. "So, what did we miss," she asked and regretted it as soon as Sokka stated recapping his terrible joke. Katara smiled at Suki and hugged her pre-occupied brother and waved a hello to Aang, the newest addition to their little group.

Aang was a monk before he moved to the city and became a policeman.

He smiled at her and then it seemed everyone was talking at once. Laughter flowed as easily as did the drinks and everyone was more than ready to unwind and leave the previous week behind them.

After the drinks were done, eyes were closing and the bill was paid, did they all leave to go their separate ways. With a final bout of hugs and goodbyes, Katara whistled for a cab and headed home.

Katara walked through the front door of her apartment and threw the keys into the empty flower pot. She let out a deep breath as she hung up her coat and headed to her room. She didn't get three steps before the light switched on and a smirking figure detached itself from the door post. The voice was gravely and playful, but the dark undertone was unmistakable, "I hear you've been dying to meet me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok you guys have inspired me to keep going! Thank you so much for reading and thank you to **_**lovecomeys17, Quirkista **_**and **_**moonwilow **_**for being my first reviewers! (thanks for alerting me to the mistakes X_X I will fix them ASAP)**

**Disclaimer: still owning nothing except the plot!**

**Paper Butterflies: Chapter 2**

Okay so I walk into my apartment and I'm more than ready to crash, when suddenly the lights come on and there's some dude in black lounging against my bedroom door! I'm not panicking physically, but mentally I'm running through my Tai Chi lessons from when I was younger, and watch the figure, looking out for any sight of attack.

"I hear you've been dying to meet me..." this gets my attention. I eye the man carefully and wonder what he's talking about, "What are you talking about? I don't even know you!" I didn't realize I had said this out loud until my ears were greeted by a harsh, cynical sound and a seething reply. "You don't even know me, yet you've written quite a few articles about me, my personal favourite was 'Ghosts of Scumbags Past'."

Suddenly something in my alcohol soaked brain clicked. Standing before me was the ever elusive, Crime Lord of the once proud Fire Nation.

This fact seemed to excite me rather than scare me, proving Sokka's theory that I needed some serious psychiatric help. I couldn't subdue the huge grin I knew was dominating my face. "What brings you to this nick of the woods 'Your Lowness' or do you prefer 'His Gloominess'?" I promptly started giggling and on some level, cursed this inebriated state. Had I been lucid never would I have made such dry jokes or even attempted to be funny with this low-life.

It seems my "guest" did not appreciate my humour, "Call me whatever you want, I don't care. The only reason I came is so that you could get your facts straight. It's no secret I run the underworld of this nation and head more than a few unsavoury operations; you'll excuse me if I do not disclose the specifics to a reporter." At this point he stopped to sneer at me before carrying on, "But as for the revolting accusation made against me regarding human trafficking, I can assure that it is unfounded. I may be a villain, but that doesn't mean I am a dishonourable man. Believe it or not, but it is possible for one to be a bad-guy without being a bad guy."

Initially I was stunned by this, but snapped out of it almost immediately and couldn't hold back the venom from my retort. "Perhaps what you say is true, but _You,_ a seasoned criminal will certainly forgive _Me_ if I don't readily believe you. So what you're saying is that you're a good bad guy? Now I'm pretty sure I've heard it all."

He smirked at me again and for some reason that little gesture irked me more than I cared to think about. I watched as he nodded his head slowly then further detached himself from my door post and made his way toward me. He stopped a foot in front of me and I was struck by how tall this fiend really was, and a tiny rebellious part of me observed that he wasn't at all bad looking, despite the livid crimson scar dominating the upper left side of his face.

I tried to glare at him as best I could, what with my peripheral vision slowly starting to cloud up, I think I was doing a good job. He seemed to be studying me, and I hated the way his head was cocked slightly to the side, the very picture of curious innocence. With a faint sigh, he shook his head and spoke, "I can see this probably wasn't the best time to have this little chat, perhaps later when you're sober, we can pick up where we left off."

I knew it wasn't a question so much as a statement, but damn my big mouth, I answered anyway, "Now wait just a minute," it was getting harder to fight the heaviness of my eyelids, "how do I know this isn't just some plot to disarm me and then kill me once I let my guard down? And if this isn't a plot, which I highly doubt, how would I even find you to, as you put it, 'pick up where we left off'?"

He studied me again silently for a second, though this time I saw he was getting frustrated with me, hell I was getting frustrated with me, but he just exhaled noisily and pushed a hand roughly through his thick black locks. The sound of his sudden exhalation sounded vaguely like a growl and he muttered darkly about something a kin to 'stupid drunk negotiations' though it sounded a lot like an nugatory monologue about socks.

He looked at me again and I met his irate gaze, "Just believe me when I say that you're not going to die anytime soon. Not by my hands anyway...Be patient and vigilant, don't try to find me, I'll find you. It's less complicated that way. Oh and you would do well to keep this as our little secret." His tongue seemed to pop the sound of the "t" at the end of "secret".

I'm not entirely sure what made me concede but for some reason, I just gave him a curt nod and fixed him with a weary look.

He seemed satisfied because his posture relaxed slightly, making him look a little less imposing, and chuckled slightly. It was much softer than the cynical bark from before, though the sound was just as dry and rough. "You're not afraid of the big bad wolf and I'm not entirely sure if it's because you're brave or just stupid. Though I would hardly think you to be stupid Ms. Havens, your evident lack of fear is unwise."

With that he moved just a bit closer and leaned forward, bringing his lips in line with my ear. I barely heard the whispered adieu as I was distracted by his hot breath and surprisingly soft lips making contact with the sensitive skin.

I gasped faintly and this seemed to amuse him as he directed that irksome smirk at me then dipped his head slightly in a mock bow and walked passed me to the front door.

I heard the lock click but I couldn't bring myself to move just yet. I took a few steadying breaths then finally found it in me to move. As I walked through the apartment I pondered lightly on what people say about break-ins, like how they feel that their space has been violated or how the air feels laced with evil and as I changed into my pyjamas, I thought about how I didn't feel any of those things.

I had tucked myself in and was still thinking about it when it occurred to me that despite breaking into my apartment and antagonising me, he was an almost perfect gentlemen, never once raising his voice, and calling me by my title and surname, kind of like an associate would.

I'll need to tell him to stop calling me "Ms. Havens" the next time we meet... That seemed to be my last cognitive thought before darkness claimed me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! So sorry for the long wait. Since I'm back at school, updates will be sporadic, but I will try to update as often as possible. Btw, all the segments in the first person are Katara's POV and the third person segments are being told from, well, the third person's POV :? **

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA**

**Paper Butterflies: Chapter 3**

The rhythmic pounding of jabs, crosses and the occasional kick echoed against the gym's walls, accompanied the harsh exhalation, following each thrust. Sweat trickled in tiny rivulets down the side of Zuko's brow and he roughly brushed it away, never breaking the constant rhythm.

After twenty minutes or so, he straightened up and with a final brutal side kick, picked up his towel and headed for the door. At the sound of a single round of sarcastic applause, Zuko's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed viciously, reducing his bad eye into a tiny slit. "Azula... Tear your head out of Ozai's ass long enough to pay your brother a visit? I must say I'm surprised, that's not like you at all. What are you doing in my house?"

"Oh Zuzu, is that how you welcome your own family? Then again, you never were one for the art of making pleasant conversation. I suppose I should just cut straight to the point. I'm here, because father sent me. He's in need of your services and has asked me to ask for a favour regarding your current surveillance mark; General Taro..." The woman seemed completely unfazed by her brother's snide remark and her voice was silky and persuasive, fuelling Zuko's hatred for her.

"Ozai never asks..." this statement was made in a low, bored tone, accompanied by the rolling of amber eyes, "So what about this General? What's the job?"

At this the girl smirked, "Take him out of course; he seems to be stirring more trouble than usual and it's causing some of the important benefactors to second guess father's campaign."

Zuko knew the reason for the visit even before Azula's painted red lips started moving. He sighed and resignedly nodded his head, "How does he want it done?" he asked, his mind already filling with murderous thoughts.

The response was wicked and to the point, "Like an accident, he's very fond of shooting and spends every Sunday afternoon at the shooting range on 27th street, but then again you already knew that. Don't leave a mess..." And with that she turned on her dainty stilettos and disappeared into the open doorway.

Zuko watched her go, his hatred, rolling of in waves, seemed to follow her out the door. His sister was a real piece of work. He hung his head for a second, and breathed in deep before heading out the same way his sister had, plans of a meticulous murder already whirling around in his mind.

Walking the sunlit corridors, Zuko made his way through a series of staircases and walked out onto the roof. He walked over to the now familiar spot and proceeded to slip into a meditation pose, all the while, planning the troublesome general's death.

It was during this time that Iroh appeared, gazing fondly at his nephew, he cleared his throat and chuckled merrily when his nephew lost his concentration and turned sharply to look indignantly at his intruder.

His glare lifted at the sight of his visitor, nodding slightly, he acknowledged the old man. His small gesture of welcome was greeted with a million mega watt smile and a crushing hug belying the old man's physical fragility.

"Ah my nephew! It's so good to see you out in the sunshine on this beautiful day! Would care to indulge an old man's fetish for tea and perhaps a game of Pai Sho?"

As hard as he tried, Zuko couldn't fight the rising of treacherous affection for the old man. He smiled a small smile and replied, "You're not that old uncle and I'm you're _**only**_ nephew... I refuse to drink that concoction you threw together the last time."

"But nephew, I made it specially for you! Oh well, at least you conceded to the Pai Sho...one out of two isn't so bad I suppose."

"I said nothing about Pai Sho..." Zuko scowled, but the feeling wasn't there. At this Iroh smiled again and said sagely, "Ahh, but you did not refuse the invitation either..."

Rolling his eyes, Zuko realized a lost cause when he saw one and gave into his uncle's attempt at bonding, after all, he was the only family member that didn't despise him or that he didn't despise.

"So Zuko, how have these few days treated you while I was gone? Hmmm?"

"Well up until recently. For starters, I have a hardass reporter on my case, spouting some rubbish about me heading some human trafficking gig. That was yesterday, today I got a visit from Azula. She came all the way to give me the green light for the next job, this surprised me but I know better than to speculate about Azula's motives without the right information."

At the mention of his psychotic but perfect niece, Iroh's face took on a grave quality making him look older than his actual age. "Who?" the question was asked so quietly, that if Zuko wasn't as seasoned a shadow as he was, he would have missed it completely.

"General Taro. He seems to be causing a rebellion and making a mess of Ozai's campaign."

"I see... And have you thought about how you're going to do it? No doubt it's supposed to look like an accident with as little mess as possible."

Silently Zuko contemplated about how easy it was to forget that the man walking along side him was at one time the best hired gun in the business, and would have now been in the position Ozai now occupied.

"I thought about it, but nothing is set just yet. I assume it has to be done as soon as possible, so by tomorrow night. He shoots every Sunday Afternoon so I don't have to be creative, just clean."

Iroh nodded gravely but said nothing, together the pair walked in contemplative silence, neither could have known how greatly the next day was going to affect them.

I was rudely assaulted by the sunlight pouring through my window and onto my eyelids. I groaned with the realisation that there was no way I could fall back to sleep now. I sat up slowly in my bed and glanced balefully at the alarm clock on my bedside, it told me that it was 7a.m, way too early for a Saturday morning.

Slowly, almost grudgingly, the memories of last night made their way to my conscious. I was suddenly struck with the reality of all that had happened and sat bolt upright and gazed wide eyed to the spot where my visitor had stood the night before.

I felt a smile make a way to my lips, but winced when I heard the birds tweeting their little songs; yup, still too soon to take in the noise of the world. I rose out of bed and slipped my feet into the fuzzy blue slippers at my bed side, then stumbled off to brush my teeth and shower.

Once I had changed and had a glass of "Sokka's Miracle Hangover Cure", I felt a bit better; more human than zombie anyway. Figuring it wasn't going to get any better than this, I reached for my phone and called Bato. He picked up on the fifth ring and I could hear the grogginess in his voice, he grunted a hello and I found it impossible to keep the rising excitement out of my voice, "Bato it's me, you'll never believe who was at my place last night..."

**Ok! That's chapter 3! Again, please forgive the delay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! This is me trying to post as stealthily as possible so as not to get caught by the study police (aka. my parents)**

**Ok so this chapter is when things get a little hairy for our favourite couple. Read and review, I will be waiting! Oh and remember, this is Katara's POV until it's not.. Remember the third person's POV?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA**

**Paper butterflies: chapter 4**

Sunday was here again and would no doubt be followed by its evil counterpart, Monday... Ah well best not to dwell on the bad.

I chuckled to myself; sometimes I hated being an optimist, Sokka definitely did. Figuring the world wasn't going to pause just for me, I got up off the couch, switched off the TV and decided to go for an early, midday run to the gym. I'm not usually this active or motivated on a Sunday, but for some reason I was just filled with energy that needed expending; I guess sleeping in does that to a person.

I brushed my teeth as hurriedly as I could then changed out of my pyjamas into a pair of dark blue gym shorts and a light blue T-back. I grabbed my gym bag and put in a clean towel and a change of clothes, the only thing left to find were my trainers... I was tempted to just leave them and go barefoot but decided against it when I spotted a curious aglet sticking out from under my bed. I smiled at the thought; ha! Curious aglet; and gingerly unearthed them and put them on.

A little breakfast couldn't hurt, so I made myself a blueberry and banana breakfast smoothie, or at least I would have had it not been for a certain brother of mine that had "borrowed" my blender. I heaved an exasperated sigh and decided to scratch breakfast. Already half an hour was wasted on a fruitless or should I say smoothieless breakfast endeavour, with that in mind, I grabbed a hair tie on my way out along with my IPod and headed down to the lobby. I really hoped the gym would be open today, if it wasn't then I would have been very upset.

I put in my ear buds and pressed play. My IPod was on shuffle and I was pleasantly surprised when my favourite song greeted my ears; Under the Stars by Morning Parade. I made sure my little gym bag was safely strapped to my back before picking up speed. I felt the beat in my soul and with the pavement under my feet, I was in heaven.

I banked left onto Inferno Boulevard and kept on running. The gym was on 7th Avenue, a few blocks away from my favourite little bakery on 27th Street.

I turned right onto Sozin Avenue then broke into a flat out sprint for the last 200 meters. I stopped outside Fighter's Pride gym and laughed breathily; there is a certain freedom found in running that makes one feel as if flying is a possibility.

Entering the gym I greeted the guy at the reception desk, he smiled at me and the corner of his eyes crinkled pleasantly, I smiled back and gave him my access card. He started to say something or the other, but I didn't catch it, I was too busy staring at his bright, forest green eyes to notice anything else, so when he told me to have a good workout I just smiled and nodded like an idiot. He offered me a final smile before handing me back my access card. I smiled in thanks then headed into the women's restrooms to put away my bag in one of the lockers before heading up.

After leaving my stuff, I walked up the stairs and came to the workout floor and headed straight for the Mind and Body room. I grabbed a mat from the rack and rolled it out on the floor, and then sat down in the lotus position. Breathing in and out I let the past few days' events ooze into my mind and tried to think of each thing objectively. I know the whole idea behind meditation is to clear one's mind, but at that moment, I didn't need peace, I needed answers, solutions or at least some kind of clarity.

Breathe in. Hold. Release... Repeat.

Yesterday, after I had called Bato, I went into the office to finish off a few things and to type out a letter to the editor. I was so busy typing that I didn't notice when the office temp was standing at my desk, coffee in hand. When I eventually did notice him, it was because he coughed lightly to get my attention. I looked at him dumbly for a few seconds before finding my voice and saying hello.

His name was Jet and he had an odd smile, not nasty but definitely not nice. We chatted easily while I packed up my stuff and he asked me out, at this point I had come to conclusion that there was something I didn't like about him so I decided to leave.

I chuckled at his request and then told him that I had to decline. I and was getting up when he started insisting. I decided to listen to my gut, so I told him no and started for the elevators, he followed me. We stopped at the elevators and he asked me again, as the doors were about to close. His last resort was to ask for my number, so I told him seven. That was our last interaction before the doors closed completely; for a horrible second, I thought he would press the button just so I wouldn't be able to leave, but I relaxed as soon as the elevator started moving.

Breathe in. Hold. Release... Repeat.

I slowly got up and started moving through the different yoga positions all the while letting my thoughts whirl around in my mind.

Breathe in. Hold. Release... Repeat.

Friday night started playing in my head again and I found my heart beating just that much faster at the thought of my stealthy visitor... I really needed to find out his name, this whole not knowing thing was not only inconvenient, it was really annoying.

I remembered the way he leaned against my door, as if my house were his and I remembered his voice...

Breathe in. Hold. Release...

His breath on my skin...

Breathe in. Hold.

His eyes...

At that last thought my eyes snapped open and decided that that was enough meditation for today. I straightened up out of the warrior's pose and rolled up the mat and out it away. Leaving the Mind and Body room I made my way to the various gym equipment; I started with the leg press because I felt like it and set the weights a little higher than usual and began my sets.

When I had finished there, I moved onto lunges. Today was really feeling like a leg day so I figured why not. The next hour and a half saw me going through various exercises and sweating profusely.

By the time I was done my body ached, but it was a good pain and I felt exhausted but satisfied. I hadn't received any of the answers I was looking for, but at least I didn't feel so hyped. A hot shower was definitely in order, so down to the restroom I went. I grabbed my stuff from the lockers and headed to the showers.

I stood under the shower head, just enjoying the feel of the hot water pounding on my back; ever since I could remember, I had loved the water, regardless of whether it was from the faucet, the sea, a river or even the swimming pool.

I stayed like this for a few more minutes before actually getting down to the cleaning process. Stepping out of the shower, I was happily greeted by a cloud of steam. I breathed in deeply and began drying myself off.

After I had changed, I moved towards the mirrors to try and tame my wild hair. I took out my brush and made quick work of the knots then proceeded to do an easy braid and tie is up. When I was satisfied that I didn't look like a squirrel high on caffeine, I left.

On my way out I caught sight of the clock on the wall, 15:15... If I hurried, I'd be able to get my bakery and grab something sweet before they closed. I knew this would be undoing everything I had done today, but frankly I couldn't care less.

I smiled at the guy at the desk and noticed the name on his name tag for the first time, Haru.

I made my way out into the sunshine and revelled in the warmth for a second before starting a brisk walk in the direction of my destination.

I got there in five minutes and applauded myself mentally.

I dashed in and just skimmed over the different treats. The lady behind the counter reminded me of my grandmother as she was a small, slightly grumpy woman but with a certain warmth in her eyes.

We greeted each other and I ordered a black cherry and pistachio tartlet to go. We had a friendly little chat while she got my order and she waved me off when I left. I spotted a vacant bench a few meters away from the shop and went to sit down. I sat and watched people mill about the street and ate my treat.

Once I had finished I figured I would take a walk to see what I could see. It was 15:35 when I came across an old building that apparently served as a shooting range.

I heard shots being fired, no surprise there, and let my feet take me towards the door. I was just about to enter when something large and hard knocked me off my feet. I closed my eyes instinctively and waited to hit the pavement. As it so happened, I didn't feel any pavement like impact but was rather caught quite deftly and wrenched to a standing position. I opened my eyes sharply and met a gaze of molten lava.

"You..."

Earlier that same day, Zuko had already been awake for the better part of sunrise. He had made sure that all his equipment was ready and that his target was still scheduled for his afternoon session at the shooting range.

When he was satisfied that all his affairs were in order, he relaxed a little and decided to go for a drive.

He pulled out of the garage, choosing to use a civilian car to his normal glossy black Sedan. The sun didn't touch him through the tinted windows and for this he was glad. As much as he loved the sun and its warmth, today didn't feel like it should have been a sunny day to Zuko.

He left the compound and drove towards the city. He knew where he was going and wasted no time in getting to the Fire Nation National Zoo. He slowly wandered around, taking his time to reach his goal; he bought some cotton candy and walked through all the cage lined paths to the Tiger enclosure. He watched as the tiger paced up and down his cage and sometimes snarled at the people watching him. Zuko watched with genuine fascination and, to some degree, empathy. He knew what it felt like to be detained and taunted and to have people show no regard to or for you. He also knew what it felt like to be a killer.

It was for this reason that Zuko came to see the tiger; no one else but the tiger could understand Zuko.

The tiger paced back and forth agitatedly, turning his fierce gaze on random people, for a second or two, gold met gold and a look of understanding and respect passed between the two. Zuko inclined his head in acknowledgment and he was almost sure that he had seen the tiger do the same.

A feeling of gratification settled over Zuko as he left the enclosure and exited the zoo. Looking at his watch, he figured he had enough time to get some coffee before heading off to meet the General.

**Time gap**

Zuko breezed through the front door of the shooting range and walked stealthily to the front desk; he had already tapped into the cameras and had redirected their watchful views elsewhere. He stopped in front of the clerk, and shook his hand in greeting. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and fell forward. Zuko smiled grimly and took off the "killer" joy buzzer and started arranging the man in his chair in a sleeping-while-sitting position. When he woke, the man wouldn't remember anything beyond falling asleep on the job; with this assurance, Zuko made his way to the storeroom where the guns and ammunition were kept.

The plan was simple, all he had to do was swap the General's gun with the "customized" one and during the General's session, the gun would backfire, making the whole thing look like an accident, a fault in the machinery. But to be sure it would all go well, Zuko decided to stick around to see the job through.

Finding the gun and ammo weren't difficult as they were laid out in accordance to appointment. The General's gun lay at the far end of the counter, this Zuko replaced efficiently after checking the magazine and the gun itself.

When he was done, he strolled out of the store room and walked into the actual shooting area...

The time flew by and the next thing Zuko knew he was watching the General walk in, gun in hand, lining up to the target.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The sounds were coldly comforting as they one by one hit their mark, or close to it.

Bang. Bang. Bah!

The gun had done its job and so had Zuko. Releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Zuko crept out of the shadows and walked silently passed the dead man, blood beginning to pool around the body.

Never breaking his stride, Zuko looked, nodded to no one and took out a slim black phone.

"It's done."

And with that he brushed swiftly passed the clerk, who had his back turned and pushed open the door.

He cursed himself for not being vigilant when his tall frame made rough contact with a smaller, softer frame. On reflex he caught the figure and came eye to eye with a sea of blue.

Shit he thought as he realized who he was looking at, a small voice reinforced his cursing.

"You..."


End file.
